


Someone Cares

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Michael notices that Jeremy is acting strange.





	Someone Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was kind of quick and it's pretty messy and very short but I thought it was ok so I'm posting it

"Hey, Jeremy," Michael greeted Jeremy as they walked to school. 

"Hi." Jeremy sounded exhausted. Michael searched his face, trying to grasp what had happened from the expression he displayed. But Jeremy just looked tired. And a bit sad.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine," Jeremy lied. The truth was, Jeremy couldn't sleep at all last night. He kept hearing the squip in his head, telling him how horrible he was. How useless he was. How unimportant he was.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Michael was holding Jeremy by the shoulders, studying his face intently. Jeremy realized that he was crying.

"Nothing, really. It's just the wind, you know? Makes my eyes water."

"There is no wind. Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Jeremy just shook his head. He didn't need Michael to know about this. 

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to..." Michael paused. "Ok, so I'm not good at threatening people, but please tell me what's wrong." He begged. Jeremy started walking faster. He kept going until something hit him in the back of his head. It was a small twig.

"Did you just...?" Jeremy trailed off, turning to look at Michael. 

"Yeah!" Michael exclaimed angrily. "You're acting like... like you're squipped again!" Jeremy's eyes widened. He could see tears forming at the corners of Michael's eyes.

"Michael, I'm so sorry," Jeremy said, rushing back over to Michael's side. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears dripping down Michael's face. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Michael whispered, staring into Jeremy's eyes.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied, looking away from Michael's intense gaze.

"Were you... hearing him again?" Michael finally realized.

Jeremy just nodded. Michael pulled him into a hug.

" _I'm_ sorry." Michael apologized.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have just dropped it."

"It's ok. It's nice to know that someone cares."

Michael smiled, finally releasing Jeremy from the hug. Then he started walking again.

"Come on," He said. "We're gonna be late."

Jeremy caught up to him.

And when the pair finally walked into the school, they were holding hands.


End file.
